In at the deep end
by x.puddleinspector.x
Summary: Fun at the beach – sun, sand and *gulp* sea! May remake but enjoy for now!


In at the deep end

Little bit of Waff for RXA people!

Fun at the beach – sun, sand and *gulp* sea!

Summer time had once again rolled around and the sweltering heat had found its way to the Nerima district making the residents melt under the rays. So the Tendo and Saotome families had decided to take their annual trip to the beach.

It was no so much that Akane, the youngest Tendo, minded taking a trip to the beach. Well not really. She loved the atmosphere of the place, with the little kids giggling over their sandcastles, people lazily enjoying the warmth of the sun and the wonderful feel of sand slipping through her fingers. She loved the beach. She just had a slight aversion to the wide stretch of blue sea at the end of it. Hating water? She was beginning to sound like Ranma she mused. However she quickly pushed this thought away. She was still mad at him.

That baka, could he not go a day without putting his giant foot in it?! All she had asked was that he try to teach her how to swim and he had gone off on one of his little speeches about how it was pointless since she was built like a brick…thighs to thick…blah blah blah . He completely deserved that mallet to the head she decided. She sighed pulling her knees close to her chest. She looked down at the vast sea in front of her, watching enviously as the red haired girl gracefully cut through the water whilst being followed by a less elegant panda with a sign saying how ungrateful a son Ranma was.

It wasn't that Akane hadn't tried to learn to swim. Far from it! She had drowned enough times in an attempt to learn the stupid skill but to no avail. Heck she had even asked the crazy principal Kuno for help and embarrassed herself in front of everyone dressed as a duck (or something she couldn't really tell)! She really thought that Ranma would be able to teach her if he just tried. She learned a lot from him over the years – not that she would admit that to anyone. She sometimes watched as he did his kata in the morning, really taking note, and tried to recreate them later while no one was around which didn't last long in Nerima. Of course she was no where near Ranma's level and may never be. She sighed deeply. If he would just give her a chance…

At that moment Akane's view and sunlight was blocked by a long cast shadow. She looked up, ready to give this person a piece of her mind when her thoughts stopped. In front of her stood a gorgeous young man, roughly two years her senior, with rich chocolate brown hair and deep jade eyes. His eyes seemed fixed on her as he slowly smiled.

"Hi," he said in a velvety smooth voice "What is a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting all alone in the sun? Wouldn't you rather be with your friends in the water?"

Akane looked around and realised during her musings earlier her family had obviously disappeared and, as he had pointed out, most of them were in the sea.

She couldn't help think how nosey this guy was! Although, maybe he was just trying to be friendly and well… he was quite… WAIT no! Akane you hate guys she thought quickly giving herself a mental slap. She realised that the man was waiting for a reply.

"Well… I'm not a particularly strong swimmer" she said hesitantly. Okay so it wasn't exactly an outright lie she justified! He was a stranger anyway, so her swimming skills were none of his business.

"Oh I see, my name is Hikaru," he said extending his hand to her "I'm a trained swimming teacher and would gladly offer to extend my services to a pretty girl like you. That is, if you would be interested in learning?"

Someone was actually willing to teach her to swim?! Her thoughts swam for a moment before she gave him a smile in return and took his proffered hand. She stood up to notice he was taller than her, so she looked up to his eyes before replying

"I'm Akane; it's nice to meet you Hikaru. I'd love to learn if you are willing to teach!"

It was at this moment that Ranma emerged from the sea. He scanned the beach looking past the burnt vacationers to find Akane and the others. Then he saw her, talking to some guy. He didn't know how, but a frown had found its way onto his face and some kind of emotion began pounding through his veins. He took a breathe intending to play it cool. He walked at a reasonable pace over to the two announcing his presence immediately.

"Hey Akane, who is _that_" Ranma said barely keeping the venom out of his words. Akane blinked and wondered why Ranma sounded so… different to his usual laid back self. Oh no this was probably another enemy of Ranma's or something! She had to be more careful! Although with the number of enemies Ranma had collected over the years she would be lucky to find someone who wasn't after him.

"Hello," Hikaru turned to the red head "My name is Hikaru and I was simply asking your friend here whether she would like tuition with regards to swimming."

Ranma's first thought was that this guy kinda spoke funny. A dialled down version of Kuno almost. He then returned to anger, what right has this guy got to chat up Akane right in front of him like that! Oh sure he wants to 'teach her how to swim'! Ha what a jerk I bet Akane will boot him to China he thought with a smug smile.

At that point Hikaru took Akane's hand with a smooth 'shall we' and began to lead her down to the sea. Ranma simply stood there with his mouth agape. A fluffy panda waddled over and poked Ranma. He held up a sign, to anyone who was looking, which read 'what's up with him?' Unfortunately for the big fluffy panda Ranma's rage had just hit boiling point and he was a black and white target. Children watched in awe at the large panda that flew over the beach and ran to tell their parents of the amazing sight.

Down by the sea Akane was having an internal battle. She was now waist deep in the water and shaking like a leaf. She was actually doing very well. She had learnt how to float, which would definitely come in handy knowing the luck she had with school pools and what not. However when it came to swimming she still wasn't getting the hang of it.

"Okay," Hikaru calmly soothed "Now I want you to hold on to me, while you kick your legs up and down. That is fantastic Akane; this is the basic leg movement you need when you swim. Does that make sense?"

Akane smiled and nodded feeling rather proud of herself. That was until a large wave toppled over both of them, which knocked her under the water. She panicked but tried to remember how to float. She had almost got the position when she felt a strong pair of arms pick her out of the water. She began to cough slightly but became very aware she was being held towards Hikaru's toned chest. Although this was probably every girl's idea of a fantasy – something didn't quite feel right…it didn't fit. A memory of Christmas flashed back to her as she remembered being scooped up by Ranma on the roof in order to escape his other fiancées. She shook her head to remove the image and memories of Ranma.

"Are you alright Akane?" Hikaru asked looking worried "I'm so sorry I should have paid more attention but I was so focused on how well you were doing I…"

Well this was new Akane thought. A guy apologising to her instantly, for something she hadn't even blamed him for. She sighed, tired all of a sudden.

"I am fine thank you Hikaru, but I think that I will take a break for a while if that is okay with you."

He nodded his consent with a smile and helped her back to the shore. It was then that Ranma showed up in all his female glory in a revealing two piece swim suit. Akane stood in shock not knowing whether to laugh at Ranma in a string bikini or to mallet him for being such a hentai. Frozen with indecision she could do nothing but watch Ranma make his way towards Hikaru.

Ranma hated himself for what he was doing, but he had to show Akane that this guy was no good for her even though he hated wearing stuff like this. It was all for Akane's benefit of course, he had to look out for Akane as her… you know fiancé and stuff. It had nothing to do with feeling jealous or nothing – that would be stupid getting jealous over her. She can't cook, she is uncute and a violent tomboy!

So Ranma began flirting with Hikaru. A disturbing sight and after ten minutes Ranma was starting to doubt himself. Hikaru had made no advance! Nothing! He began to panic. What if this Hikaru guy was in love with Akane? What if she loved him? What if they got married?!

As Ranma was hyperventilating much to the worry of Akane and Hikaru a blonde girl strolled over in a confident manner. She was much older than both Akane and Ranma with big blue eyes and a tanned body she looked very American. She then linked arms with Hikaru, kissing his cheek as she greeted him.

"Akane," Hikaru smiled "My girlfriend and I are going to get something to eat; you and your…friend are more than welcome to join us. We can restart lessons some time tomorrow perhaps?"

Akane smiled at the couple, as a thought crept into her mind of how she wished she and Ranma could be that…close.

"Thank you so much Hikaru, but you should enjoy your holiday with your girlfriend so do not worry about lessons. Also thank you for the invitation but we will both decline."

As she said this she looked over to where Ranma was standing a few moments ago. She hadn't even seen him leave. The couple said their goodbyes and left, so Akane began looking for Ranma. She couldn't explain why, but she knew she had to find him.

After half an hour she found him kicking up sand as he walked on the quiet part of the beach back in his male form (and out of the bikini of course). He looked, sad, almost lost as he stormed through the golden sand. Akane suddenly felt a pull, she couldn't truly explain, and she just knew she had to be there for him at this moment.

"Ranma," Akane called timidly "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't you be learning to swim with your new _friend?_" He spat out.

Anger. The first reaction, of course, that Akane had. However this time there was something else which made her take a deep breath and swallow her stubborn pride. She thought of how Hikaru had apologised earlier, meaningful and straight away. Perhaps that is what made his relationship with that girl successful – forgiveness.

"Ranma I'm sorry if I… upset you today. I don't know what I did to make you unhappy but if I did… well yeah sorry."

Perhaps not the most eloquent thing Ranma had ever heard her say, but perhaps one of the most amazing. She had said sorry when he was the one who needed to apologise! Who was he to stand in the way of what made her happy? Even if it was someone else… and it was that thought that made him feel cold.

"No Akane," Ranma said aloud "I'm…I'm s-s-sorry, I shouldn't have interfered like that if he makes you happy I won't butt in anymore"

Ranma looked down at his feet trying to remain in control of the stinging sensation in his eyes. Then he heard a light giggle, making his whole insides fill with warmth. He looked over to Akane to see her face beaming with happiness as the laughter filled his ears. All at once Ranma found himself smiling at her happiness, and it felt right.

They sat for a while, in comfortable silence after that, just watching the orange sun touching the edge of the horizon. Akane leant her head on his shoulder and Ranma had timidly placed an arm around her. Any onlooker would see a perfect couple, no crazy fiancées, no pushy parents, no stubborn minds to over rule the heart.

It was getting late, Akane had fallen asleep so Ranma scooped her up and held her to his chest. He walked along carrying his fiancée in happy silence looking at her peaceful smile and delicate features.

Akane although awake didn't want to open her eyes lest she break this calm spell so she took comfort in the warmth of Ranma's chest.

'This fits.'


End file.
